vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bell Cranel
|-|Beginning of Series= |-|Current= Summary Bell Cranel is the protagonist of Danmachi. Although he originally became an Adventurer in hopes of getting a girl to fall in love with him, he falls head over heels for Aiz Wallenstein after she saves him from a rampaging Minotaur. Vowing to one day be able to stand next to her as a peer and (hopefully) a lover, his feelings have allowed him to grow at an abnormally fast rate, catching the eye of numerous factions in and outside of Orario. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 9-A | At least''' 9-A''' Name: Bell Cranel, "Little Rookie", "Record Holder" Origin: Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human, Adventurer, Hero, Farmer (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Knife User, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (Due to his Liaris Freese skill, Bell's stats grow at an exponential rate through combat and allows him to break the limits normally imposed on Adventurers. But these stats only apply after a status update, making it useless in a combat situation), Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation via Firebolt, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement | Energy Projection with Argonaut, Limited Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Due to the purity of his soul and his single-minded pursuit of Aiz, he was able to shrug off the effects of Ishtar's Charm ability, which renders even Gods hopelessly lustful for her), Supernatural Luck Attack Potency: Small Building level (Killed a Minotaur, who can do this) | At least Small Building level (Casually dispatches three Minotaurs, vastly superior to his Level 1 state), much higher with Argonaut (An uncharged Argonaut-boosted Firebolt scorched a Baby Dragon the size of a tank, a fully charged Argonaut-boosted attack obliterated the Goliath in one hit) | At least Small Building level (Even stronger than before), much higher with Argonaut Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Subsonic reactions (Even an inexperienced Adventurer is considered an insurmountable challenge to a normal human no matter their armament) | Subsonic | At least Subsonic (Level 3 Adventurers are much stronger and faster than Level 2s) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Defeats a Minotaur) | At least Small Building Class (Casually dispatches a number of Minotaurs), much higher with Argonaut (Obliterated the Goliath with a fully-charged Argonaut) | At least Small Building Class (Level 3 Adventurers are much stronger than Level 2s), much higher with Argonaut Durability: Small Building level (Survived this) | At least Small Building level | At least Small Building level (Survived a battle with Asterius, a Level 7 threat, who threw Bell through several buildings) Stamina: High, casually tears through hordes of smaller monsters at once and manages to fire off rapid flurries of Firebolts without suffering a Mind Down (being forced unconscious by a lack of mana) Range: Extended melee range with various melee weapons. Several dozens of meters with Firebolt Standard Equipment: *'Hestia Knife': A knife forged by Hephaestus that grows in power as Bell does. Due to being forged from mithril and infused with Hestia's hair and ichor, it is also able to conduct magic. In addition, it will only remain sharp while Bell is wielding it, becoming a useless tool even duller than a butter knife in anyone else's hands. *'Pyonkichi MK II': A set of light armor forged by Welf Crozzo. Green Supporter, a light arm shield that holds the Hestia Knife while not in use. *'Schweizerdanae': A baselard sword given to him by Liliruca Arde. *'Ushiwakamaru': A dagger forged from the horn of a minotaur Bell slayed to become Level 2. *'Pyonkichi Armor MK IV' *'Ushiwakamarunishiki': A second dagger forged from the horns of the minotaur Bell slayed to become Level 2. *'Pyonkichi MK V': A set of light armor with a special "Occulus" that allows Bell to communicate with Hestia. *'Hakugen': A long knife forged from the horn of a unicorn that is a high-class weapon worth 10,000,000 Valis. It is able to disperse and nullify poison. Intelligence: Bell is a fairly skilled martial artist with a preference for knives and daggers. He has shown a great aptitude for learning and thinking on the fly, managing to defeat a Minotaur despite being a Level 1 and managing to parry attacks from physically superior opponents such as Ottar's Minotaur despite being virtually helpless against one only a month prior with some tutoring from Aiz. However, as an inexperienced teenager his judgments are often clouded by his emotional outbursts and naivety, but he has proven to be resourceful and even learned how to catch an invisible opponent off guard. Weaknesses: Too kind and naive and is often taken advantage of because of this, will always jump in to save girls, his statistical growth from his Realis Phrase Skill is connected to his feelings for Aiz Wallenstein, his Argonaut Skill has a charge time and Bell is left vulnerable during said charge time and it can only be used against foes stronger than himself. Notable Attacks/Techniques |-|Magic= *'Firebolt:' A rare spell without a chant that shoots out a powerful blast of lightning and fire from Bell's hand when its name is called. *'Development Abilities:' **'Level 2:' ***'Luck:' A Developmental Skill that increases Bell's luck in a pinch, creating scenarios in which Bell can turn the tables on his foes and can even charge Argonaut completely in an instant should he be in a situation where he can be "heroic" or perform a "reversal". It is shown to be very powerful even in non-combat situations, allowing him to repeatedly win at roulette without any losses while betting on a single number. **'Level 3:' ***'Abnormal Resistance:' A skill Bell Gained after reaching Level 3 Bell is resistant to abnormal status effects like poison, charming, and paralysis effects. **'Level 4:' ***'Escape:' A skill Bell gained after reaching Level 4, it greatly increases his speed when running away. |-|Skills= *'Level 1:' **'Liaris Freese:' A passive skill that exponentially increases the rate at which Bell's strength grows for as long as his feelings towards the one he's seeking don't change. However, since his stats only change after a status update, this is not applicable in a combat situation. *'Level 2:' **'Hero's Wish - Argonaut:' Bell charges his next attack, increasing its damage output proportional to the amount of time spent charging. Charging for a few seconds will simply ramp up its damage, while charging for much longer greatly increases the attack's range, power, and speed, obliterating foes as powerful as a Floor Boss when given three minutes (increased to four after reaching Level 4) to charge. However, he is vulnerable during the charging period, and cannot do anything lest he lose Argonaut's effect, and can only be used against foes stronger than himself. After being defeated by Asterius, Bell developed the ability to charge two attacks simultaneously. **'Argo Vesta:' Bell infuses the Hestia Knife with Firebolt while using Argonaut to charge them both simultaneously, eventually unleashing the combined power as a powerful wave of heat, light, lightning, and force with a single swing. *'Level 4:' **'Ox Slayer:' Bell's stats increase dramatically when facing those that can be classified as a bull, such as Minotaurs, allowing him to fight monsters that are much stronger than his current level for as long as they fall under this classification. Key: Level 1 | Level 2 | Level 3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Danmachi Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Adventurers Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Heroes Category:Knife Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9